Savior He Didn't Have To Be
by cassidy6
Summary: Kyri's having strange dreams about Kabuto, which are more real than everyone thinks, father and father figure face off, then something is revealed about a character that makes them more likable.


"Kabuto, please, you have to believe me! I didn't do anything, I promise!"

"Stop lying to me!"

He pushed her roughly against the bed.

"But it's the truth, I-"

"Enough!"

He slapped her hard across the face, and smirked with evil intent.

"I'll show you what happens to women who lie to me.."

Kyri awoke in a cold sweat, her heart was racing,

_'That's the third time this week..I must be losing it..'_

She has had that dream and similar ones all week, and it's made her unnerved around Kabuto, so she's been going the distance to keep him happy.

"Kyri, are you awake?"

She jumped out of bed and stood up,

"Yes, I am, I'm sorry, did I sleep too late? I'll just go make you something to eat."

"I already had breakfast, I think you should get dressed and start your day, and not worry about mine."

"Of course, whatever you want!"

He blinked,

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"Um..I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart, but that doesn't answer my question. Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

He tried to put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, but she cowered away,

"Please don't hit me!"

He retracted his hand, stared at it for a moment, then then he looked at her, clearly hurt.

"What?"

She was shaking now, he saw this and turned away.

"I'm going downstairs, sorry I scared you.."

When he left, her shaking stopped.

_'What the hell Kyri? You just upset your husband over some stupid dreams you've had! Get a grip, the evil man in your dreams isn't the one you're married to! I have to apologize.'_

She found a quick change of clothes, then went downstairs, but stopped when she heard Kabuto crying and talking to someone .

"Yeah, she flinched at me..No, of course not, I was going to check if she had a fever!..I don't know Orochimaru, I'm scared I did something I don't remember..Okay I appreciate it, thanks, bye."

He closed his cell phone and sighed,

"Oh, Kyri, what did I do?"

She walked past him into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, Kabuto heard this and looked up as she came into the living room.

"Kyri! Hi, honey."

She jumped. He practically yelled her name!

"Hello. Are you okay, Kabuto?"

"No, not really, Kyri. I can't believe I hurt you, I'm sorry."

She blinked,

"You haven't hurt me, Kabuto, I've just been-"

He stood up, and wrapped his arms around her,

"Oh, Kyri, I'm so glad to hear that! Oh, you have no idea!"

Silence again, then Kabuto gently touched her face with his hand,

"What has been going on? All week it seems you've been trying really hard to keep me satisfied, then there was that whole scene upstairs..I'm really worried about you, Kyri."

She sighed,

"Okay, all week I've been having dreams about you abusing me."

"What? Why?"

"Not sure, but I didn't want to make you angry in case my dreams would become a reality, and-"

"Sweetie, do you remember what I almost did to you when we had our hugest fight?"

She immediately thought about that time he almost forced himself on her, she nodded.

"That destroyed me, and I'm still not over it, so please believe that I won't ever do anything to hurt you."

Kyri smiled,

"Okay, that's good enough for me! You were really worried about me, huh?"

"Well, of course I was! I always am! I love you, I'm your protector until the end."

"Aw, that's sweet, dear."

They kissed, and Kabuto pushed her body against his, then she pushed away from him, she was shaking again, Kabuto sighed.

"Kyri, what are going to do about this?"

"I don't know,"

Orochimaru opened the door quietly, just as Kyri said,

"I'm just so scared of you!"

She ran into the kitchen, where they heard the back door slam, Orochimaru sighed,

"Wow, you weren't kidding.."

"I can't even hug my wife, those dreams must have been really bad..I can't believe she would think about me that way.."

Orochimaru closed the door, and sat next to Kabuto on the couch.

"Well, I'm sure she'll get over it soon, it was just a dream after all."

"Orochimaru?"

He turned to him, he was trying in vain to hold back tears,

"I'm scared, I don't want to lose her!"

Orochimaru patted him gently on the back, but when Kabuto wrapped his arms around him and he saw he was crying like a little child who just lost their first pet, his fatherly instincts kicked in, and he hugged him tightly.

"Hey, it'll be alright, don't worry. She'd be a fool to leave you."

Kabuto looked up at him and smiled slightly,

"Thank you, and I apologize for how I'm acting.."

"No, it's completely understandable."

Kyri had ran all the way to town, and she couldn't believe herself.

_'What's wrong with me? I can't let these dreams control me!'_

She wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into someone, she fell on the ground.

"Oh, pardon me, I-"

She looked into a familiar face and gasped,

"I'm sorry Hatski! I was just-"

"Are you okay? You looked like you were running for your life..Where's Kabuto?"

"He's at home, and I was just coming into town to-"  
>He could see her shaking and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, not exactly.."

His eyes narrowed as they filled with anger,

"Did he hit you? Has he been abusing you?"

"NO! Not really.."

"What does _that_ mean!"

"I've been having dreams about it and..Lately I can't be around him with out being afraid, I'm so ashamed.."

"Don't be, I'm just glad he hasn't really hurt you, he's such a great boy, I'm glad you two found each other."

"Me too..I wish I could just get over this..I love him so much, and I wan him to be able to hold me with out me freaking out.."

"Come one, we'll both go talk to him, I'm overdue for a visit anyway.."

"Alright, thanks Hatski."

"Of course, now let's try to solve this problem."

Kabuto and Orochimaru were still on the couch.

_'I'd better not leave him alone, he might hurt himself..He seems to be doing better now, that's good..'_

He put a hand on the top of Kabuto's head, he smiled.  
>"I really appreciate you staying with me, when I'm sure you have better things to do."<p>

"Nah, the most important thing to me is to be here for you, son."

Kabuto looked at him,

_'I guess he didn't notice, oh well, he has been like a father to me for years..'_

They sat there in a peaceful silence, until Kyri and Hatski busted through the door.

"Hey, Kabuto! Sorry I haven't visited in awhile, how's my son doing today?"  
>He stood up,<p>

"Father! Hi, it has been a long time.."

Hatski walked up to him and hugged him,

"Too long, I am so sorry I haven't been by, can you forgive me?"

"Yes, you _are _my father after all."

Orochimaru felt a stab of jealousy,

_'I've been there longer than Hatski..'_

"I came here because I happen to run into Kyri..literally..in town, and she informed me about what was going on with you two, so I'm going to try to help."

Orochimaru, who remained sitting, sighed.

"That's why _I'm_ here, so we don't need you here, just go on ignoring your family like you have for years now..why break the cycle? Besides, I help them in ways you never could."

"Is that so? In what ways?"

He stood up,

"Not only did I help them get together, but I also gave your son a place to live when you kicked him out!"

Kyri could feel the tension rising, she laughed nervously.

"uh, that's true, Orochimaru, but-"

"Well, without me, there wouldn't be a him. Your move."

"I'm not going to partake in your childish game."

"Oh, really?"

He walked up to Orochimaru, and punched him in the face,

"How about now?"

"You son of a bi-"

Kabuto stood up, infuriated.

"Orochimaru, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>"Kabuto, your father has-"<p>

"This is about Kyri and I, not your personal feelings towards my dad!"

Silence. Then Hatski cleared his throat,

"Right. Now Kyri, you know he has no intention of hurting you.."

"Yeah, I know, but my body is just, scared of him for fear that it might happen.."

Hatski rubbed his chin,

"Do you think this has to do with what he did to you awhile back?"

"I was thinking the same thing, dad."

"But you were just doing what you thought I wanted, I can't be mad at you for doing that, I don't know why these dreams are messing with me so much."

"Maybe it's not negative."

"What?"

"Well, maybe you _want _to be abused by Kabuto, maybe you want him to be more dominant in your relationship."

Without thinking, she slapped Hatski across the face.

"How **dare** you? You don't know _anything_ about me, do you!"

She suddenly got a hold of herself and gasped,

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hatski I-"

"No, it was a stupid thing to say, it's okay."

Orochimaru snickered,

"Isn't that what always comes out when you open your mouth?"

Kabuto had had it,

"If you're not going to help, you don't need to be here!"

"What has gotten into you? Hatski shows up, and suddenly everything's changed! Well-"

"He's my father, Orochimaru! My _real_ father!"

Silence

"If you wanted his help, why didn't you call him from the start instead of calling me! Were you afraid he wasn't going to show up like he hasn't before? Why the hell did you waste my time!"

"Now that he's here, you can leave! He's the one that cares for me, he-"

"Yeah, that's why he was there all your life, and visits often, right? Forget this, if, after all these years, you still can't tell if I care or not, fuck you!"

Kyri' was surprised, she had never heard him use such language before. Orochimaru rushed past them to the exit, and slammed the door with such force, a nearby picture that was hanging on the wall clattered to the floor. Hatski blinked,

"Was that all my fault?"

Kabuto smiled at him,

"No, dad. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Kyri was a bit uneasy,

'_Was it a bad idea to tell Hatski? I mean, Kabuto looks happy, but Orochimaru is pissed, and for a good reason. I understand why, so why can't he?'_

She sighed,

"Kabuto, you could have been a little nicer to Orochimaru."

"He was being disrespectful, Kyri!"

"No, he was being truthful! Whether you like it or not, Hatski has never been there for you, and he hasn't even bothered to tell you why! Orochimaru was there for you from the second you entered his life, he deserved to have you call him father more than Hatski does! When he saw you didn't appreciate anything he's done for you, all he saw was that he had wasted some of his life bringing up someone who doesn't even care, and it tore him up really bad! I can't believe you-"

Kabuto walked up to her, and grabbed her shoulders tightly, she could see the anger in his eyes, she was shaking.

"Just stop, Kyri! You're talking about things that are none of your business!"

He then pushed her on the floor, she teared up. Hatski rushed over to her,  
>"Kyri, is that why you're so scared of him?"<p>

She said nothing.  
>"Kyri, please talk to me!"<p>

"He obviously doesn't remember it!"

What?"

She sighed,

"He blacks out. He does things like that, then the next minute, he's okay. I've gotten used to it."

"You shouldn't be! This is _not_ okay! This is spousal abuse!"

Kyri let a tear fall from her cheek,

"I know, but I was afraid to tell anybody, I didn't think they'd understand, so I was going to call Orochimaru and ask him what he thought, since he's the one that understands him best, but then I ran into you-"

Hatski sighed,  
>"Kyri, I'm Kabuto's father, although I haven't played the part too well. When he stood up to Orochimaru like that, I felt terrible because he was always there for my son, but I was also kind of relieved, it felt like he had given me a second chance..But, that aside, I know what's happening to him, I suffered from similar episodes."<p>

"You? Wow, I never would've guessed..How did you cure it?"  
>"There isn't one, it's a mental condition...I'm on medication."<p>

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and showed her a prescription paper.

"N-No! I'm not going to make Kabuto take pills! He doesn't need them! Maybe it will pass over time.."

"Kyri, be logical..it's in his brain..he needs them."

"I don't want him to change, to be a mindless zombie.."

Her tears started again, he sighed.

"Oh, Kyri, it's really not that bad.."

"What isn't?"

They both looked behind them at the voice, which unmistakeably belong to Kabuto. He looked concerned, much different from the immense anger and hatred that resided in his eyes just minutes before. He walked up, and put his arms around Kyri and kissed her cheek. Tears fell from her face once again, she whispered to Hatski,

"See? I don't want to lose this!"

"Kyri, there are different kinds of medications that affect people differently, look, let's not talk about this now."

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around Kabuto tightly.  
>"Kyri, what's wrong?"<p>

"I love you so much, Kabuto. Please don't change for anybody!"

He slightly tightened his embrace,

"Of course I won't. I have no reason to."

She looked up at him and kissed him.

"Nope, not a one."

Then she went into the Study, picked up one of her many books, and began reading, she slowly closed the door behind her, focused on her current page.

Hatski sighed, and sat down on the couch, laying his wallet on the table.

"Kabuto, she doesn't want you to know this, but I'm going to tell you, anyway."

He sat next to Hatski, his concerned look returned,

"Yeah, dad? What's going on?"

"Son...you have times where you black out, and don't remember what you have done, and Kyri..well, let's just say she has a reason for those dreams she's been having.."

When Kabuto said nothing, he went on.

"It was passed on to you from me, and you need to be on medication. Kyri doesn't like the idea, but-"

"Dad?"

He looked into the sullen, confused face of his suffering son.

"What exactly did I do to Kyri?"

Hatski ran his fingers through Kabuto's hair.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably not too severe, she has no bruises or marks, but you should get on medication before it worsens and that becomes a false statement."

Kabuto stood up,

"Okay, but there's something I have to do first.."

He walked across the room to the Study door, and opened it. Kyri turned to him, smiled, and stood up. She started walking towards him.

"Oh, hello, Kabuto! I was just going to-"

He put up his hand to signal her to stop.

"Kyri,"

She stopped, obviously confused. He sighed, and said, in the most serious voice she'd ever heard him use,

"I want a divorce."

Kyri dropped her book and let it fall to the floor, she covered her mouth with her now free hands, Hatski gasped. After he said what he had to say, he slowly closed the door and sat back down on the couch.

"Kabuto, what in the world are you thinking! You can fix this, I-"

"No, I can't. I can't take medication, or she'll be unhappy, and if I don't and I keep hurting her, It'll make _ me _unhappy. This is the best way."

"I see where you're coming from, but please don't destroy her over it! She gave you everything, and to leave her now over something that's nobody's fault is ridiculous!"

Kabuto suddenly hung his head, the way he moved caused his bangs to hide his face, and Hatski saw a tear fall on to the floor.

"Dad, I can't think of anything else to do! I want to make her happy, but I'm afraid of what I might do.."

Hatski comforted him,

"Don't worry about it, just apologize and talk about possible options, but I have to go, your mother's probably worried, I only planned on going to the market and didn't even do that. I love you, son, and I promise I'll visit more often."  
>"I love you, too, dad."<p>

He opened the door and left, closing the door behind him. Not five seconds later, it opened again, and Orochimaru rushed inside, Kabuto didn't appear to notice. He went straight into the Study door,  
>"Kyri? Are you okay? You sounded so upset over the phone-"<p>

He gently closed the door, then a moment later he yelled,

"He did WHAT!"

The door swung open again, and Orochimaru, surprisingly gentle, sat beside Kabuto.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

Confused, but still needing someone to talk to, He sat back against the couch and sighed,

"Orochimaru, I apparently have blackouts and do things I don't know I do and-"

"I know, Kabuto. I've always known. I realized it early on, and since then, I've placed a tasteless and odorless medicine in all your meals, to abolish it temporarily, but since you've moved from the hideout, I haven't really had a lot of opportunities, so I guess you've been slipping. I never told you because, honestly, I never thought you would leave..I'm sorry."

Kabuto wrapped his arm around him,

"No, I'm sorry, you were more of a father than Hatski was! I was just so happy to see him, I said things I didn't mean!"

"Apology accepted, and I appreciate you feeling me that way. Now, you need to go tell Kyri what's going on, okay? Let her know that the medicine I've been giving you doesn't affect you in any way, it just stops your episodes."

"Wait, how did you know she-"

"She tells me everything, Kabuto."

Silence, then,

"Orochimaru? I know I don't deserve it, but could you?-"

He smiled, and pulled out a small brown leather pouch from his pocket.

"Here, you wanted a sample of the medicine, right? The recipe is also inside."

He set it on the table, next to Hatski's wallet, which Kabuto just noticed, but he hugged Orochimaru anyway.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this! I'll go tell Kyri what's-"

The door to the Study reopened, then Kyri emerged and smiled,

"No need, I heard everything, and I'm glad you guys aren't mad at each other anymore."

She walked over to the couch and sat on the arm next to Kabuto, who pulled her into this lap, she kissed his cheek.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I love you so much."

"I know, I'm sorry, I was just confused on what to do. I promise I'll never hurt you again."

They embraced each other tightly, and Orochimaru smiled,

"Well no matter what conflict you get yourselves into, you always seems to fix it, and it warms my heart to see you two in each others arms again."

They nodded in agreement,

"Thank you Orochimaru, for everything, your always looking out for me, even when I don't know it, and Kyri, are you going to be okay with me using medicine?"  
>Her arms remained around him, she placed her head against his chest.<p>

"Honey, I'm fine with anything, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Suddenly the front door opened again, and Hatski rushed into the house.

"Sorry to barge in, but I left my wallet here-"

He looked around at everything, Kyri and Kabuto seem okay again, and Orochimaru was sitting on the couch next to them. He sighed, but he wasn't angry. He walked up to Orochimaru, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I had no right to do that, and I see you fixed their problem, congratulations. I'm glad everything's better now,"

Silence, then Hatski continued.

"I haven't been there for my son, work didn't give me a lot of time, and I know that's no excuse. I'm just fortunate that I knew someone like you that would be willing to raise my son, and what a fine man he has become. He owes it all to you, thank you for taking on a responsibility you didn't have to."

Orochimaru turned to him, his eyes were misting.

"Oh, um, no problem. Don't mention it."

Kyri's smile brightened,  
>"Wow, I guess every problem we had was resolved."<br>Kabuto kissed her on the cheek.  
>"It would seem so, and when we have family and friends like we do, we will continue to have support in everything we do."<p>

"Yeah, that's true."

Hatski ended up getting his wallet and leaving, but promised to return very soon. The other three spent the day together, laughing and reminiscing. Orochimaru was the happiest of them, he felt so blessed to have Kyri and Kabuto in his life, and he helps in any way he can to keep them in each others life, as well as his. They mean everything to him, and he'll always be there when they need his help, through the good and bad. After all, that's what fathers do. _END_


End file.
